


Happy Halloween

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Series: Sam/Lucifer Holiday Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s the point of stupid Halloween parties, to dress up as something you’re not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

“I’m not The Devil, Sam… I’ve told you, if what humanity calls ‘Satan’ ever existed, I am not him.” Lucifer pouted as Sam settled the horned headband into his hair.

Sam sighs and kisses his angel’s cheek. “That’s the point of stupid Halloween parties, to dress up as something you’re not. I’m wearing a halo,” Sam flicks the ridiculous ring of pipe cleaners he is wearing, which Sam and Lucifer both know looks very little like an actual halo, “but I’m not an angel.”

Lucifer returns the kiss and murmurs, “You could be…”

Sam pulls back and makes a face.

“I was merely stating fact, Sam.” the angel mumbles, looking down, chastised.

Sam cups Lucifer’s jaw and tilts his head back up to kiss his lips softly, then pulls away playfuly. “Come on, let’s get going. Heaven forbid Dean lose any time to drink and try to get laid.”

“Heaven won’t,” says Lucifer, threading a hand in Sam’s hair and pulling him close again, speaking against his lips, “but Hell might.”


End file.
